three ninja lives
by volleyball98
Summary: What if Naruto had an older sister and she was the sensei of Team three and there were two other survivors of the Uchiha clan who kept there true selves hidden... SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen KonoHana KibaOc SaiOc ItachiOc OroTsu GaaMatsu
1. mistakes

Naruto Uzumaki woke up to yell that sounded like the person was yelling his name then his older sister literally smashed down the door. She had long blond hair with the same three lines on her cheeks like Naruto and the same blue eyes. Her headband was on her forehead. Then Naruto started to whine "Narnia that's the fourth door you smashed down this week!" his sister gave him a glare and said or yelled it out "well I only did it was to get your butt out of bed and get it to the academy, now!" having a jounin as a sister can be really harsh. He got dressed with his orange jumpsuit and his headband on his forehead. Then left right before his sister could yell at him again. Once he got their he looked around and spotted three girls. One girl was sitting on the outside on the left. She had violet eyes and wavy blond hair that went to her mid-back. She wore a sleeveless green v-neck shirt with some brown Capri's and blue ninja sandals. Their was a weasel on top of her head with a green hat on. The girl was named Ne Makoshi and the weasel was named Chin. Those two were both real weirdo's. The one in the middle had long black hair that was pulled into a ponytail. Her eyes were blindfolded with some bandages no one has ever seen her eyes before. She wore black and white sleeved jacket with black short shorts and black boots. She had a black and white Shiba Inu named Ookami. The girl was named Yuri Sakotoshi she was the quietest girl you ever met but she also had the shortest temper. She's the female rookie in the class. The girl next to her had blue hair that was two inches pass her shoulder and blue eyes. She wore a blue sleeveless dress that went to her thighs with some navy blue leggings and blue ninja shoes.(blue freak) she was a little shy but also a drawing freak(does that make sense?). Her name was Hatsume Miyamoto. Then he saw Sasuke-teme surrounded by his fan girls that bastard Naruto thought. Then he saw Sakura in the crowd she got through and asked "Sasuke-kun can I sit with you?" Naruto just went up to Sasuke and got in his face until someone pushed him and made him kiss the bastard Sakura just freaked out. Ne and Hatsume were laughing hysterically while Yuri just smirked a amused smirk at that. They broke apart gagging then Naruto faced the pain from Sakura's punch. After he recovered he sat on the other side of Sakura. Iruka-sensei walked in and got to the podium and everyone quieted down and he spoke "good morning, everyone" everyone said good morning Iruka went through his regular lectures Naruto looked around the room and saw Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akimichi. He returned his attention to Iruka-sensei and he said "alright young genin I will now put you into your three man teams" he went through teams one and two and he spoke again "team three: Ne Makoshi, Hatsume Miyamoto, and Yuri Sakotoshi," a great team they would make he went through teams four-six and was about to speak again "team seven Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki," 'damn bastard' Naruto thought. "team ten Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi," "team eight Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame," he said the rest of the teams. Iruka said that they would meet their sensei's after lunch.

Who will their sensei's be?

Narnia, Yuri, Hatsume, and Ne- MINE!


	2. Lunch and Sensei time

"Sakura-chan do you want to eat lunch with me?" asked Naruto. "No!" Sakura said. "Sasuke-kun do you want to eat lunch with me?" Sakura asked. "Hn. No" Sasuke said. "Yeah billboard brow he wants to eat with me!" Ino Yamanaka said.

**Yeah right! Cha! Inner Sakura said.**

"Shut up Ino-pig!" Sakura said. Sasuke just walked off and stopped dead in his tracks in front of Yuri, "our spar." Yuri said. Sasuke nodded and followed her out along with Hatsume and Ne. "Lets follow them." Ino, Sakura, and Naruto said in unison. They started to follow them. They kept following them like crazy but unfortunately the four knew Ino, Sakura, and Naruto were following them.

They hid behind a tree while Ne and Hatsume sat down against the same tree. Yuri and Sasuke got in their battle stances. " Water style! Whirlpool!" Yuri yelled. A huge whirlpool rose from the pond near by and started to move towards Sasuke. Sasuke dodged the attack. The spar went through dodging and it ended up as a tie. " They fought well," Sakura admitted. Ino and Naruto nodded their heads in agreement. "Well I'm going to go eat my lunch see ya!" Sakura announced and walked off. Ino walked off without a word. "Now I'm alone well off to eat ramen!" Naruto said walking off.

Sasuke of course left without a word.

Yuri P. O. V

'Sasuke is such an emo!' I thought. "What now?" Ne asked. "How about we go to the Tea shop." Hatsume suggested. I just nodded while Ne yelled out, "That's a great idea! Lets go!" while pulling us toward the Tea Shop. After about 30 minutes of Ne stuffing her face we paid and left the Tea Shop. We started to the academy "I wonder who our sensei will be." Hatsume thought out loud. "I she's cool!" said Ne. "How do you know it's a girl?" I asked curious. "Hello! I'm physic!" Ne said I just rolled my eyes.

We got to our classroom and the three of us sat in front of team 8. "Hey Yuri! How was your spar?" Kiba asked me. "F-fine." I said trying not to stutter or blush then looked away quickly before he even saw me blush. Naruto came last out of everyone. 'Late as always.' I thought. Then smoke filled the room. And a woman appeared looking a lot like Naruto except with long orange hair and no whisker like cheeks. "Names Narnia Rameia Uzumaki!" the girl said. "I'm sensei for team 3! And please call me Rameia!" Rameia said. "You!" Naruto yelled. He ran down and got in her face. "Nice to see you too little bro." she said patting his head. Naruto stood gaping. 'Idiot!' I thought.

Ne ran up to her dragging Hatsume and me up to Rameia. "Were team 3!" Ne said. "Cool! Now come along kiddies!" Rameia said to us dragging us out the door at the same time. 'Great! Now I have a weirdo as a teammate and a sensei!' I thought.

Normal point of view

Team 3

"Now tell me what you like and dislike and your dream." Rameia said. "You first," she said pointing at Yuri. "Yuri Sakotoshi I like to train, read, combine my chakra with my animal jutsus and music. I dislike stalkers and perverts. And my goal is to become a strong ninja and anbu captain like my father was before his passing." She said.

Ne went next. "My name is Ne Makoshi I like Chin my weasel and training against Yuri. I dislike losing. And my goal is to become the greatest ninja in history." She said. Hatsume was next, "My name is Hatsume Miyamoto and I like to draw and I dislike messing up my drawings and my goal is to become clan leader of the Miyamoto clan like my mother wanted me to for her passing," she said.

"Awesome! I like ramen and teasing Naruto and I dislike people treating Naruto badly and my goal is to train you three!" she said. "Now meet me at the training grounds tomorrow afternoon for of course training." Rameia said. The three nodded and got up and left. They all went their separate ways.

Yuri's house

Yuri walked a little bit in the woods and came to a path with lilies and a beautiful lake. She kept walking along the path and came to a traditional Japanese style house. She saw an old man waiting at the doorstep, "how was your day Yuri?" the man said, "Fine grandfather." Yuri said. "What team are you on, who are your teammates, and who is your sensei?" he asked.

"Team 3, Ne and Hatsume, and her name is Narnia Rameia Uzumaki." Yuri replied. Her grandfather just nodded in approval, "Go eat your grandmother already made dinner," he told her. Yuri just nodded and went inside. When she went to the kitchen she already saw a woman with black hair and a few gray hairs and a blue kimono and the Uchiha symbol. "Yuri come and sit and tell me how your day was." She said. Yuri did as she was told and sat down. Yuri told her everything that happened that day. "I see your father will be very proud of you Yuri now get some sleep if your going to train tomorrow your going to need you strength." She said. "Yes ma'am." She said then walked to her room.

Hatsume's house

"I'm home!" Hatsume called. "Welcome back child," her grandmother said walking towards her from the living room. The woman had purple hair and purple eyes, wearing a purple kimono (Miyamoto clan is very creative so they have different color hair).

"Who are you teammates and sensei?" her grandmother asked. "Yuri and Ne are on my team and my sensei is Narnia Rameia Uzumaki," Hatsume answered. Her grandmother nodded. "Well why don't you get some sleep," her grandmother said. Hatsume did as she was told and went up stairs to her room.

Ne's house

Ne sighed as she closed the door to her apartment. "Well Chin why don't you get some sleep," she told him. She saw Chin already curled up on a pillow with a green sleeping hat. She gave him a small smile then picked up a picture frame. A tear ran down her cheek. There was a 7 year old Ne and a woman with brown hair and violet eyes and a man with blond hair and green eyes.

_Flashback_

"_Ahhh!" yelled Ne's mom. Ne woke up and went to her parents room quietly. "Mom, Dad is everything okay." Ne asked. No sound. She went in the room and saw a man towering over her parents dead body. Her eyes widened. The man looked at her and started walking towards her. She stepped back then started to run out of the house and into the woods. She tripped and hit her head and everything went black. _

_Then she woke up the next morning. "Hey! Girl are you okay?" someone asked me. Ne looked up and saw a girl with black hair and brown eyes she wore a black kimono. Ne sat up, "Yeah I'm fine." Ne replied. Then remembered what happened the previous night. The helped Ne up, "Follow me you need to get cleaned up. And by the way my name is Yuri Sakotoshi." Yuri said. "Ne Makoshi," Ne said._

_End Flashback_

That day she lost her parents and met Yuri. She shook the memories out of her head and went to sleep. She had big day tomorrow.

**Poor Ne…. **

**Anyways the flashback is before Yuri has trouble with her eyes**

**My friend wanted something close to Naruto and she didn't want to use Naruko so she thought of Narnia and Rameia… she wanted the name to go with ramen**


End file.
